Servant of the Sun
by Yoshimar
Summary: The Emperor meets a girl while sneaking away from the palace, and finds out she actually works at the palace, but how can he tell her the truth? And while been turned into a llama, things don't go as good as he could have hoped...Work in progress!


It was a beautiful day outside the palace. The village of Cuzco, Peru was buzzing with activity, peasants moved around watering the crops, feeding their animals or just plain working on the fields taking care of the precious food that could be send to the son of the god, he deserved the best, right?  
  
In the marketplace the few higher society people that actually had a bit of money to spend were busy spending their goods on stuff that might or might not be useful for something in their daily lives.  
  
Overlooking all of this scenery was the magnificent palace that looked as the sun itself. Inside the castle, servants were going back and forth also. Everything was alive, everyone was awake everyone but the one who this story is about...  
  
Emperor Kuzco was sleeping peacefully under the safety of his blanket, not really noticing the sunrays coming in from the window of his bedroom. Now, you might remember the Emperor as a spoiled person who did not care for anyone but himself, but that has all changed he is no longer the spoiled brat he was...  
  
A tall skinny servant came into the room, trembling, as he slowly made his way to the Emperor's bedside. Why had they given him of all people the hardest task? Why couldn't they have made him clean up the llama stables or something anything was better than having to wake the Emperor up! With a sight he cleared his throat and shoved back his short un-kept black hair, while he looked down at the Emperor bad things usually were better if done fast.  
  
"S-Si-Sire." The boy stuttered, "Ti-T-Time to wa-wa-wake u-up."  
  
The Emperor just rolled over, but after a while of insisting on the stuttering servant's part, Kuzco finally woke up and then started his usual routine of getting dressed. After he was done, he inspected his image in the mirror and smiled smugly.  
  
"Hey there handsome!" He told to his image, as the skinny boy that had wakened him up rolled his eyes. This boy was not precisely handsome; he was extremely skinny with messy hair that usually covered his eyes. His eyes were a dark color that matched his hair. He wore a dark green poncho that covered loosely around his body, some sort of brown tunic underneath, and sandals on his feet; the usual robes that young peasant boys wore.  
  
"Come sire, they are many things that need your attention." He said in a nervous tone.  
  
Kuzco looked at himself again and smiled lovingly. "I could just eat you to pieces, you!"  
  
"Sire..."  
  
"Hush, this is the most important matter of the day, make sure I give myself enough attention, Nulkay!"  
  
While this was happening, a young lady was making breakfast. She took a lot of caution in not getting anything overcooked, or undercooked after all everything had to be perfect for the Emperor. The girl had long dark hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a few strands of hair sticking out at random places. Her eyes were almond shaped and a green tone that resembled the feathers of the bird quetzal, this small fact had given her the name of Ketzally. Her poncho was a light blue one with fuchsia trimmings on the borders, she also wore a long skirt that reached to her ankles and brown colored sandals were the ones that kept her feet safe from harm.  
  
With her thin hands she flipped the pancakes, throwing them in the air and catching them in each plate, then she also threw the bacon in the air and also cached them as she went around in circles. She smirked, and walked to where the servants picked up the food for the Emperor.  
  
However, she had not notice that another servant was present in the kitchens, and was putting out her foot in Ketzally's way. Ketzally tripped over and ended up getting all of her clothes covered in food, the girl looked up and glared at the towering figure of Lurizka. Now Lurizka was a pretty lady, everyone had to admit it; after all she used to be a chosen woman before. Lurizka had blue eyes, pale skin, and long silky black hair that was tied up in a ponytail at the base of her neck, she smiled delightedly at the mess that she had just formed and leaned over to Ketzally's face.  
  
"You are so clumsy...look what you did, now you'll have to make breakfast again, and also get rid of this mess!"  
  
Ketzally glared at the girl, "Why don't you pick it up, I danced around with the dishes and didn't tripped it was just when you got here that I tripped, so it has to mean that you of course have been cursed by Inti for your evil ways of doing things."  
  
Lurizka just rolled her eyes, what a foolish girl this Ketzally was. In Lurizka's mind the girl was a bit too faithful to the Empire and what was worse that Ketzally was always like this. Not even when Lurizka had told her that there was a small group of servants trying to take over the throne had Ketzally joined them, in fact they had to spread rumors about Ketzally so that no one could believe the stories she said about people wanting to over rule the Empire. Ketzally was just a very foolish girl that day dreamed too much.  
  
Lurizka walked to where a window gave a view of the gardens of the palace, Lurizka really did deserved to be a Empress, not a stupid servant that followed orders, but well the time would come for when she could be Empress. After all, she had been a chosen woman that had gotten the job of a servant because it was of course a great honor...so it could only be a matter of time until the opportunity came around, of course she could have to get rid of Ketzally if she wanted to get ahead of anything.  
  
Lurizka look over to where Ketzally was, and found her dancing around with a broom, ok now that was really an odd thing.  
  
"Oh dear Emperor you dance divinely!" Ketzally said, and Lurizka raised a thin eyebrow.  
  
"And you dance horrendously." Lurizka said, but this didn't seem to remove Ketzally from her dream state, she kept humming and dancing around.  
  
"MOOVE SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lurizka yelled, and this time Ketzally looked at her and blinked, laughing nervously as she walked to make breakfast once again, but this time she tripped over random stuff that were located on her way to the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, at the breakfast lounge of the palace, Nulkay looked around making sure that everything was in good shape. He noticed that a spot was on one of the walls and immediately used his poncho to clean it.  
  
Nulkay was the new advisor, and some say he was too young for this position and sometimes Nulkay even thought the same but still he decided to go with his duty of serving the Empire, after all it was his task to make sure that the Emperor was informed of what he was doing. Nulkay looked nervously around, making sure no one was seeing him, and took a grape from one of the many baskets that always decorated each of the lounges where the Emperor ate his food.  
  
"Boom Bam Baby!" A familiar voice said, making Nulkay stand straight up, and swallow the grape as quickly asp possible. Nulkay usually felt nervous around the Emperor, mainly because Emperor Kuzco was a lot more powerful than he was and could make Nulkay loose his job, his stuff and even be taken out of town and thrown into a pit of piranhas, which was something that Nulkay tried his best to avoid.  
  
Kuzco jumped into a chair, and leaned over, as a short servant who had been named as the thing that wouldn't shut up by the Emperor started talking about the daily things.  
  
"Your highness, your birthday shall be next week, and as you know you have come of date to get married, in fact you should had been married a year ago but do to recent...events..." The short guy kept babbling on about the importance of the Emperor getting married, as Kuzco entertained himself by seeing just how many grapes he could put into a spoon before catapulting it. Then he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of any lint that might be in them, and suddenly he felt the need to talk.  
  
"Shut up, short guy, there is no girl here in this whole world that could even match up to my greatness, so off you go..."  
  
The short servant sighed, and started to leave the room, but before he could he turned to Nulkay, "You know that if he doesn't get married he is not going to be able to maintain his throne, so I suggest that as his advisor you convince him of doing so." Nulkay starred after the short guy, he really hated him, mainly because the short guy had better clothes than Nulkay did, but maybe he also felt that the guy was a bit more stuck up than the Emperor, great just great another thing he had to convince the Emperor for...well what the heck he could try after all been thrown out the window was amusing from time to time. He looked at the Emperor, and took a deep breath, secretly praying to Inti that his son could be in a good mood today.  
  
Author Note: Yes, so I decided to re-write this story...this one might be longer since I have some more things planned and stuff. So yeah, please read and review! 


End file.
